Uncoordinated
by overtheyears
Summary: “Ready to make another mess klutzilla?” ItachiXOC


**Sayuri Gisei. A normal teenage ninja with normal girl habits and crushes. Often known as a fool for always being clumsy. Especially since being in the Akatsuki for three years, and nobody had stopped making fun of her. Itachi Uchiha being the only one who did it more than the rest. Today though, Sayuri seemed to be having more trouble than normal keeping her balance. It didn't seem to matter what it was, she'd continue to trip or stumble. Sometimes even knocking things over on accident. From her own feet to a mere misconception of angles. Even getting up from the couch would end in disaster. Pein never seemed to mind though, for somebody clumsy out of battle and training, she sure was graceful when it came to those two things. Maybe it was just her balance that was out of whack when she was trying to relax. **

**Stepping into the living room in the Akatsuki headquarters, Sayuri was immediately followed by eyes. A few smirks here and there. **

"**Ready to make another mess klutzilla?"**

"**Oh, very mature Deidara."**

**It wasn't that nobody liked her. They all pick on one another for fun. Some of the nicknames or jokes were cruel, yet they all seemed to play along. None of them seemed to understand the difference between what they do to the others from what they do to Sayuri. Everybody else makes a small mistake and they get made fun of yet they didn't have to live their entire life like that. For example; just last week Kisame had eaten shark without knowing it. Everybody made fun of him for being stupid and not able to recognize his own kind. On the other hand, Sayuri has always been clumsy. From the first steps she tripped over her own to feet. If it wasn't enough that she had gotten teased in her old village, this just made it worst. There's always an exception between children and adults. **

**Her reply would have been taken seriously if she hadn't tripped trying to walk to the kitchen. Before she actually hit the floor, somebody grabbed the back of her cloak. Holding her about three inches from the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Itachi. His same old cold facade on his face. Not even a hint of amusement were playing in his eyes. **

"**Hiya." She gave him a small wave and a smile.**

**He 'Hn' in reply, letting go of the fabric. Falling to the ground with a thud, she sat up and pouted.**

"**That was rude Itachi!"**

**The older man shrugged it off. Continuing on his way, not caring to look at anybody.**

**Itachi Uchiha was certainly a lady's man. Long raven hair, pale features, black onyx eyes, nice body, and he had somewhat of an interesting personality. Out of all, him being so mysterious seemed to draw her towards him. With all of her secret fantasy's, she knew he would never have an interest in her. She was semi-happy, always had a bright different color hair -this week being purple-, and she wasn't as strong as him. For goodness sake, she was on Deidara's and Sasori's team. Occasionally paired up with Tobi. **

**Just from that thought, it put her cheery morning mood into a bland one. Which honestly meant she would be in a 'whatever' mood all day unless someone did something to change that. That was hard to do so that was going to be a one percent chance that someone could actually do that. **

**Stalking off into the kitchen, it was a miracle that nothing happened on the way there. Unfortunately, it did as soon as everybody was out of view. Tripping over an uneven part of the ground, she ended up stumbling forward. Crashing into somebody's chest not even three steps after. **

**From all of the cloaks being the exact same, it was hard to tell who anybody was around here. The hair was the only thing that would actually give them away.**

**With her hands still positioned centimeters apart on his chest, she slowly looked up. Not very surprised at who she had came in contact with. He was after all, the last one who went into the kitchen. **

"**Hello again." Sayuri gave a cheesy smile and took a step back, only to be grabbed by the collar since she once again was loosing her balance.**

"**Sayuri...you should be more careful." His voice still held no emotion, same as his eyes. **

**Without another word he walked out of the kitchen. Giving Sayuri a nod of acknowledgement as he walked past. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Late that night::**

"**Sayuri...may I talk to you for a moment?"**

**Eyes that once laid on the TV screen , were now looking at the entrance way to the hallway. None of then Itachi was standing there. Next to her, Tobi was looking at his direction also. On the opposite side of her, Deidara was doing the same thing. Each one of them wondering what he would want with her. **

"**Can I finish watching this?"**

**All attention was set back on the colorful screen. It wasn't long after that she was suddenly picked up and tossed over a shoulder. An "oomph" leaving her mouth at the sudden loss of air from the landing on the shoulder. It was a slight pounce that continued the harsh breathing that escaped her mouth. His stride may have been smooth for him, but it was a bumpy ride for anybody else. To Sayuri's utter most horror, his room had to be at the far end, a right turn, and the last door on the right. **

**He wasn't gentle when he closed his door behind him. Throughing her right onto the bed and stood in the way of the only way out of this room. **

**A light blush rose to her cheeks at the site of him in candle light seeing as that was the only light visible in the room. Not one window or lamp. Just many candles with absolutely no smell to them. The shadows across his face made him look absolutely amazing. Creating the blush to darken. Showing weakness was a terrible thing, especially in front of Itachi. He'd end up using it to tease her. Ending up in everybody else to be greatly confused about what he's talking about. **

**Slowly, a sly smirk came to his lips. Something that was shocking and amazing to see.**

"**Is that a blush Sayuri?"**

**Becoming more flustered, she began to stutter. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!"**

"**I know you like me."**

**He was blunt. Straight to the point. But what else was there to suspect from the Uchiha himself?**

**Deciding it's better to just give in a surrender, even if he makes fun of her for the rest of her days alive.**

**Sighing she spoke. "You're right. I just hope this doesn't affect our relationship of acquaintances none."**

**In a flash he had he pinned against the bed. His normal, cold facade plastered perfectly. Yet his eyes held a hint of emotion that was hard to place. There wasn't a word exchanged from him. Instead he placed his lips against hers for only a moment. No words were needed though. That gave enough away to tell her how he felt about her. **

**For the rest of the night, the two stayed in his room. Itachi making jokes against her on certain times, but most of the time he listened to her talk. Not giving anything about him in return.**


End file.
